countduckulafandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost City of Atlantis
Summary: This episode continues where the previous story, "Mystery Cruise", left off. Count Duckula, Nanny and Igor are on a lifeboat after departing from the S.S. Transylvaniatania. They are soon stranded on a small desert island and Duckula tries to think of some "ingenious" plan so they can attract someone's attention. After deliberating for a while, the entire desert island is enclosed by a glass dome and they are transported to the lost city of Atlantis. They are immediately arrested by some Mermen guards (who are actually fish). They say that Duckula is not permitted to return to the surface because the Atlanteans want the location of Atlantis to remain hidden from the outside world. One of the guards offers them a choice: Duckula, Nanny and Igor have to choose whether they prefer to live as slaves for the rest of their lives or face justice at the hands of the Atlanteans and their master, who, as it later turns out, is King Neptune himself. Duckula decides he would rather have a fair hearing so they are escorted to King Neptune's courtroom. At first, Neptune comes to the conclusion that he wants to feed them all to the sharks as a punishment. However, when Duckula informs him that guard had offered them the option of enslavement before, Neptune has no choice but to honour the guard's offer. When the merman guard is about to chain them all together, Duckula decides to escape before he could do so. All three of them manage to escape by hanging on to Captain Nemo's ship, the Nautilus. Captain Nemo wants to throw them out because he says that he hates stowaways. But when the mermen pursue Nemo's ship the captain's thoughts are diverted. The mermen only stop pursuing them when Nemo's ship approaches the Kraken's lair. The Kraken grabs the ship with its tentacles and throws them back to the desert island. Duckula starts playing his harmonica, hoping too cheer everyone up, but ends up driving them crazy instead. Background Music Cues *"Private Investigator (A)" (KPM-0039. Track 45) by Grahem de Wilde. *"Pathe News Fanfare" by Stanley Black. This 10 second sample of this fanfare is played when Duckula talks about his daydream in his announcer's voice about being a "bold, fearless and intrepid, but modest explo... world famous explorer" known as Count Duckula who has today told the world his famous story. the usual rooster crowing sound in the fanfare is played halfway during his speech. The last few ending bits of the fanfare are cut out completely when the daydream pops away and the haddock tells him that he didn't tell the world his famous story at all. *"Vamp Til Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Rescue" - Cecil Milner (track 43) - Duckula falls in the water/escape from Atlantis. *"Disaster" - Bruce Campbell (track 39) - Underwater chase. *"War Games – Build Up" - Wilfred Burns (track 42) - Atlantian explains the trio's duties. Quotes: *''Igor, responding to Duckula's message in a bottle idea'': "So all we need now, my lord, is a bottle, a piece of paper and something to write with." *''Duckula (angry): "Do you know who I am?!?" The Merman guard responds "Why? Have you forgotten?" *''Duckula: "Igor, do something." Igor responds "I am my lord, giving in to the inevitable." *Dmitri and Sviatislav: "Which fish made me an offer I couldn't refuse?... The Codfather!" *''Captain Nemo'': "It looks like a stowaway. And if there's one thing I hate more than Atlanteans, it's stowaways!" Trivia: *The Mermen are actually fish with a fishbowl as a helmet. Although they are fish, they require oxygen tanks in order to survive in Atlantis but Duckula, Nanny and Igor do not. *Captain Nemo, also known as Prince Dakkar, is a fictional character created by the French science fiction author Jules Verne (1828–1905). Captain Nemo appears in Verne's novel, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea (1870), and his ship is called the "Nautilus". *The hit 2018 animated film "Hotel Transylvania 3: A Monster Vacation" also features an entire segment with Count Dracula and his family in Atlantis. Photos: Voice Cast: *David Jason as Count Duckula, Bert the American Cop, Captain Meano *Jack May as Igor *Brian Trueman as Nanny, King Neptune, Dimitri *Jimmy Hibbert and Harry the American Cop, Slugge the Sailor, Sviatislav Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator: Barry Clayton *Written by Jimmy Hibbert *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Mike Harding *Original Music: Mike Harding *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper, Ed Williams *Storyboard: John Stevenson *Layout: Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel and Juan Antonio Rojo. *Animation: Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Matrin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertes, Valentin Domenech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Eduard Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conjeo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentin Cain, Luiz Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Amero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarragó, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramón Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nuñez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba, Yolanda Velasco *Backgrounds: Milagros Bañares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Andrés Hernandez *Special Effects: Carlos Alfonso *Camera: Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro, Victorio Gonzalez *Painting: Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia, Victoria Ruiz *Supervised by Carmen Garcia, Maribel Lopez *Xerox: Alejandro Alfonso, Jose Luis Aisa *Line Test: Eva Moreno, Sergio Alfonso *Production Control: Chris Phillips, Julio Diez, Bob Burrows *Film Editor: Nigel Rutter *Assistant Editor: Hilary Wyatt *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso *Associate Producer: Chris Randall *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Produced by Mark Hall, Brian Cosgrove *Directed by Chris Randall *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXIX Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1990, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXIX' as it is dated in 1989. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes